Cardiac waveforms, such as those measured by electrocardiograph (ECG) monitors, vary with body position changes by the patient. Such variation in cardiac waveforms due to changes in patient position are a common source of problems in cardiac monitoring, including triggering false alarms. For example, changes in a patient's position may cause changes in the QRS and/or ST-T waveforms that are significant enough to trigger a false alarm by an ECG monitor.